You're So Obnoxious
by Lella-Momo
Summary: Marth is the coolest boy in school, but is terribly cold. But will a new student be able to warm him up? AU. This is a Marth/Ike fic. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!! I'm going to give a new fic and it's a Marth/Ike fic from SSBB! This is an AU fic about high school so you don't get confused. **

**Anyway on to the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB. (super smash brothers brawl)**

The young bluenette sat in his desk as he looked out the window. Mr. Mario was rambling on about how he and Dr. Mario are two totally different people. Marth glanced at him with a "What the fck are you talking about" look. Mr. Mario was now explaining the difference between pills and mushrooms. Marth rolled his eyes. _This is so boring_, he thought as he flipped his blue hair out of his eyes. The bell rang in Marth's ear as he picked up his books and walked out of the classroom. Marth walked down the hall with a cold look on his face. All eyes were on him, as if he was royalty or something. Marth opened his locker and put a book away and pulled out a folder. He adjusted his light blue headband as he looked in his small mirror. After a boring lecture on the molecular structure of fruit from Ms. Peach, Marth silently walked to lunch. Marth grabbed an apple-pear from the fruit stand, paid for it, then sat at the "cool" table. Marth was the most popular boy in school. Mainly because of his pretty face and tons of money, but he was also the best fencer Smash Academy had seen in over a decade.

Marth was the coolest kid in school not only because of all of those things, but also because of how cold he was. No, seriously, he was so rude and cold that everyone thought he was the 

coolest thing since the Nintendo Wii. Marth pretended to listen to whatever Shiek and Zelda were talking about; though something did catch his interest. "Did you hear about the new guy?" Shiek asked.

"Yeah," Zelda said. Zelda and Shiek were twins and probably the prettiest students in school, under Marth that is. "I hear he's pretty cute and he was the captain of the Kendo team at his old school." She said.

"Heh," laughed Shiek. "Sucks for him. Our school's main sport is fencing and he'll have to be pretty good at that to beat Marth."

"Yeah, Marth's going to beat the snot out of him! Right, Marth?" Zelda asked. Marth only shrugged and continued eating his apple-pear. After a few more classes school was let out for the day. Marth grabbed the books he needed and put them in his mandatory bag. He shut his locker and walked out the front doors. He started walking to his dorm and started looking through his bag to see if he had everything. Marth was very punctual when it came to having the proper items. As he searched his bag he bumped into what felt like a wall. He and the wall fell over.

"Watch where you're going!" Marth said as he rubbed his lower back.

"Watch where _I'm _going? You're the one who's not paying attention!" The wall yelled. Marth looked up to see the face of the buffoon who knocked into him. He was tall and big that's for sure. Probably twice the size of Marth. Then again, Marth was small and thin for his age. This kid was the rebel type as Marth could see. He wore the uniform but not in a dignified fashion. Whereas Marth wore the mandatory light blue jacket with the navy blue button-up and black tie and pants, the other boy wore the button-up with the collar popped and buttoned down to where you could see his collar bone. The tie was loosened and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Hmph," Marth scoffed as he walked off, fixing his headband. "Rebel low-life…" The other boy scowled in his direction. Marth opened his door with the room key and threw his bag in a corner. He flopped down on the bed and looked at the empty bed on the other side of the room. Pit wasn't back yet. Pit was Marth's roommate and probably his only real friend. He and Pit had been best friends since they were five when Marth saved Pit from bullies. Marth would always remember that day. Pit was being picked on because of how he didn't have a dad. His dad had deserted his mom before Pit was born. Anyway Marth stepped in and fought off the bullies with a stick he found on the ground. Even then Marth was a fencing prodigy. Marth had sent them home with bruises and bloody noses.

Pit entered the room while Marth was doing his homework. "Where have you been?" Marth asked.

"Archery practice," answered Pit.

"Ah, of course." He said. After he finished his homework, Marth brushed his teeth, put on his blue silk pajamas and went to bed.

The next day Marth went through his morning routine as usual. After lunch Marth had P.E. Today the students were fencing, Marth's favorite sport. Marth put on his fencing uniform and strapped on his mask. As a custom, the sport captain of any team would take on any challenger after the initial lesson. Marth took down his last few opponents with ease. "Hmph, is this all this school has to offer?" Marth asked.

"I'll take you on!" Marth looked over to a tall boy in a fencing uniform. He had his mask on so Marth couldn't see his face. Marth took his graceful stance while his opponent to a crude one. Marth laughed under his breath. Coach Falcon then said, "En Guard." He then raised his hand and then brought it down as he yelled, "Alle!" The battle began. Marth easily parried his opponents' attacks, but he was set back by a few because of the power in the other boy's slashes. Marth was knocked down when the boy lunged at his chest.

"You're supposed to be the best fencer in the school?" The other boy said. Marth growled and stood up. He dusted off his pants and chest.

"That was good, for an untalented loser." Marth said.

"What'd you say?!" The other boy said as he pulled off his mask. Marth gasped, it was the boy that bumped into him.

"You…!" Marth started. The boy raised an eyebrow. Marth only stared. He must have been the new guy. Marth had never seen him before. If he did he wouldn't have forgotten a face like that. He _was_ cute! He had ruffled blue hair and gorgeous purple eyes. Marth blushed beneath his mask but quickly dismissed his thoughts and pulled off his mask.

"Oh, it's you." The boy said. "I can't believe they picked someone as weak as you for the captain of the fencing team. I totally kicked your butt!" He gloated.

Marth frowned. "Although your style lacks etiquette, it doesn't violate any rules and you did best me." He said. Marth put his mask under his left arm and extended his right one. "Well done." The boy smirked and slapped his hand, like a high five.

"You're not so bad yourself pretty boy." He said.

_Pretty boy? _Marth thought. "Yes, well…" Marth wiped his hand on his pants after the other boy had slapped it. "What's your name?"

"Ike." He replied. "What's yours?"

"Marth de Altea." Marth answered. Ike laughed and Marth glared at him. After P.E. everyone put on their regular uniforms. None of them bothered to use the gym showers since the school put bathrooms in all of the dorms. Marth could go back to his room and use the shower but he liked having the extra space. Marth hummed as the hot water poured down his slim figure. He gasped as he heard someone turn on another shower. Luckily for Marth the showers were separated by eight foot walls. Marth kept quiet as possible. He glanced around the wall to see a familiar blue haired boy with nothing but a towel on. Marth blushed at the sight of his muscular figure, but turned around behind the wall. Marth shut off his shower, wrapped a towel around his torso, covering his stomach and his lower body. As soon as Ike started washing his hair, Marth bolted out of there. He put on his clothes on as fast as he could. As he buttoned up his jacket he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Hey," Ike said. Marth whipped around to see Ike wearing his pants, but no shirt. Marth blushed at the sight.

"Excuse me!" Marth said as he tried to slip away. Ike put his arm on the wall, preventing Marth's escape. Marth looked at Ike, his blue eyes connecting with Ike's purple ones. "I-Ike, I demand that you let me through!"

Ike smirked. "Geez, Your Highness. I never knew you were so uptight." Ike leaned closer to Marth, making him blush. "I can help you loosen up."

"G-Goodbye, Ike!" Marth ran around him and ran out into the hall.

The next day at lunch Marth was talking to Pit when a familiar face slammed his tray down next to Marth. Marth furrowed his brow and looked up at the table invader. It was Ike with a tray filled with food. Ike sat down next to Marth and said, "Hey, Marth! How's it goin'." Ike nudged closer to Marth. Zelda and Shiek's eyes became hearts at the sight of Ike. Pit just sat there with a confused look on his face.

"Ike, can I talk to you?" Marth didn't wait for an answer. He dragged Ike by the collar to the hall outside of the cafeteria. Marth pinned Ike to the wall and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You can't just snuggle up to me in front of everybody! People will think we're a couple or something!"

"Well you didn't seem to have a problem with watching me shower yesterday." Ike smirked.

Marth growled, "Shut up!" Marth threw Ike on the ground. The two rolled around on the floor until Ike was on top. He had Marth pinned, but the bell rang and everyone walked out of the cafeteria. Everyone gasped at the sight. "Er…."

**OOOOHHH Looks like Ike and Marth are caught in an awkward position. Wonder what'll happen next chapter? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**-LellaMomo**


	2. Floor Scrubbing and Sleeping

**You're So Obnoxious**

**Chapter 2: Floor Scrubbing**

**()()()()()()**

Everyone gasped at the sight of Ike straddling Marth. "Er…" Ike said.

"Just what is going on here!?" Ms. Samus yelled. Ike quickly got off of Marth and Marth shot up and stood up straight. Ike followed suit. "You two should know that there is no PDA during school hours!" Marth and Ike replied with a "Yes ma'am."

"Uh, ma'am…" Marth said. Ms. Samus snapped her head at Marth. "Uh, you see ma'am; Ike and I aren't a couple and we weren't doing anything. We were arguing and somehow we ended up on the floor and…"

"Quiet!!" Yelled Ms. Samus. Marth pressed his lips together to halt his tongue. "You two march yourselves up to the headmaster's office right now!" The two students interjected with a "But", but Samus ignored it and pointed her finger towards the stairs.

The two frowned and started up the stairs. "I can't believe you!" Marth said. Ike just scowled. "If you hadn't straddled me like that, we wouldn't be in trouble for 'PDA'." Marth did air quotes 

when he said PDA. Ike's scowl deepened. "You just had to start the whole 'lovey dovey' thing I would never have dragged you outside and none of this would have happened!"

Ike growled and pinned Marth against the wall. Marth's eyes widened in surprise. "Will you just shut up? I don't care about what happened and I don't care that we got in trouble!" Ike said.

"Ike…" Marth said, dazed. The fact that Ike's warm chest was pressing up against Marth's made him blush. Not to mention how close their faces were. Ike let him go and continued up the stairs. Marth followed him to the headmaster's office. They entered the secretary's office and sat down in the chairs set out for the students. Marth sat next to Ike and scooted his chair closer to him to avoid sitting closer to Link. That kid was bad news. He didn't wear the uniform what so ever, he had gauges the size of nickels, not to mention the green streaks in his hair. What does Zelda see in him? Anyway, Marth was nervous. This would be his first visit to the headmaster's office that wasn't for an award. Ike put his hand on Marth's shoulder, "Are you okay?" Ike asked.

Marth looked at him, "It's just that I don't want to get a detention for something like accidental PDA."

Ike laughed, "Don't worry; the worst they'll give is a stern talking to for something like that."

"You think?" Ike nodded. Marth sighed in relief, "Whew, that's a relief." Ike chuckled at Marth's actions. _How cute,_ Ike thought. _W-Wait… Cute? Well, he __**is**__ pretty, prettier than any girl in this school._ Ike blushed lightly at the thought.

"Ike, Marth, the headmaster will see you now." Ms. Daisy, the secretary, said. Marth and Ike got up and walked through the headmaster's door.

Mr. Ganondorf was standing at the window. "Sit down boys." Marth and Ike did so. "Ms. Samus told me you two were expressing PDA in the hallway." Mr. Ganondorf said sitting down at his desk.

Marth sighed and said, "Listen, Mr. Ganondorf, we weren't doing anything we…"

"Now, now, no need to make up excuses." The two boys raised their eyebrows. "It's perfectly find if you're gay." The two sweat-dropped.

"Look, Mr. Ganondorf we aren't…" Marth was interrupted.

"No, no, there's nothing to be ashamed of. No one is going to judge you for being gay." The two didn't even bother to respond. "But, there are consequences for PDA. I won't give you detention." Marth sighed in relief. "But you will scrub the cafeteria floor after classes today," The two students both yelled, "What!" "Now boys," Mr. Ganon continued. "This is your punishment for expressing your feelings during school hours." After about another half hour of PDA lecturing the two boys were sent back to their classes.

At the end of the day, Marth and Ike reported to the cafeteria. "Here," said the janitor handing them two buckets and scrubbers. Marth took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves as he grabbed a scrubber and began working on the floor. Ike did the same thing. "Hey, Marth," Ike said.

"Hm?" said Marth.

"Sorry… you know, for getting you into trouble." Ike apologized.

"No, it was my fault I got in trouble. Don't blame yourself." He paused. "Besides, I should be the one apologizing to you for getting you in trouble." Ike raised his eyebrows. The two continued to work on the floor. After about three hours of scrubbing the two were sore and tired. Marth and Ike were sitting next to each other, leaning on the wall. Marth groaned, "I'm so sore. Who knew scrubbing floors would kill your shoulders?"

"Here," Ike said, moving Marth in front of him. Ike crossed his legs and started rubbing Marth's shoulders. Marth moaned in pleasure as Ike's rough hands worked out the knots in his back. Marth fully relaxed himself under Ike's hands and leaned back into him. Ike smelled nice; like summer. Marth blushed as he took in Ike's scent. Ike blushed as the small boy leaned back into him. Ike looked at the clock; it was six 'o' clock. "Oh, crap! We better get back to our dorms."

Marth groaned, "I don't want to walk all the way over there. It's three-fourths of a mile." The two walked out of the building. "See you later, I-I-Ahhh!" Ike pulled Marth onto his back, piggy-back style. "W-What are you doing?"

"You can stay at my dorm tonight. My dorm is right over there," Ike pointed to the building across the courtyard. As Ike carried Marth, his face grew red. When they reached Ike's room, he set Marth down. "Here we are. Since I don't have a roommate you can stay here for the night."

"O-Okay…" Marth said.

"Here," said Ike as he handed Marth a towel. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. Why don't you take a shower while I'm gone?" Marth nodded as he stepped into Ike's bathroom. It was surprisingly clean for Ike, but it still wasn't as pearly as Marth's bathroom. After Marth dried his 

hair and wrapped the towel around his torso, he noticed Ike had set out an oversized t-shirt and boxer shorts. Marth slipped them on and walked out into the room to see Ike at his desk wearing only pajama pants. There was a bag of Chinese food on the side table near Ike's bed. "Um, Ike." Ike turned his chair around to see Marth wearing the outfit he set out for him. The fork in Ike's mouth fell as his jaw dropped. Marth looked gorgeous in the oversized ensemble; the t-shirt hung off his left shoulder and the boxers were precariously perched on his hips. Ike's face was red as a lobster. After an awkward, short dinner, the two got ready for bed.

"Um…" Marth said. Ike looked over at him with a questioning look. "There's only one bed…"

Ike chuckled, "Well, either you get in this bed with me or you sleep on the floor because I'm not movin'." Marth blushed and scowled as he slid into bed alongside Ike. Ike was the first to fall asleep. As Marth's eyes slowly closed he felt Ike wrap and arm around his waist. Marth gasped as Ike snuggled closer to him and rested his chin on the top of Marth's head. Marth's face was crimson as he felt Ike's muscular chest press against his back. Marth was going to hit him on the head, but Ike _was_ sleeping. Ike didn't know what he was doing. So after Marth got comfortable in the awkward position he too fell asleep.

()()()()()()

**Ahhhhh!! Kawaii!! Anyway, I'm a total sucker for cute sleeping scenes. So how'd you like this one? Pretty long, and updated in one day, this is like the best I've done in like, forever.**

**-LellaMomo**


	3. New Kids and Rematches

**You're So Obnoxious**

**Chapter 3: New Kid and Rematches**

**(I don't own SSBB)**

**()()()()()()()()**

Marth woke up that morning in a good mood; mostly because he was so warm in Ike's arms. Wait… Ike's arms? Marth realized what an awkward position the two of them were in. "Ike," he said while poking Ike's face. Ike grumbled and rolled over Marth and wrapped his arms around his waist. Marth blushed under Ike as he felt his heavy form lay over him. "Okay, this is enough—ahh!!" Marth flushed as Ike put his hand on Marth's butt. Marth kicked Ike off of his body.

"Ow!!" Ike yelled as he rubbed his head. "What the hell was that for?!"

Marth scowled, "You were touching my ass!"

"So you kick me?! You could've just waked me up!" Ike yelled.

"Ike, it would take an Aether to wake you up," Marth said.

Ike raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Wait, what did I just say?" Marth said. Marth and Ike sat there, wondering where they have heard that phrase before. Anyway, Marth and Ike put on their uniforms and walked to the school building. During science class, Mr. Olimar started the class with a surprise. "Class," he said. "We have a new student. His name is Roy. I hope all of you get along with him."

The new student walked through the door with his hands in his jacket pockets. Mr. Olimar put him in the empty seat in front of Marth. The new red-headed kid turned around to face Marth. He was cute, in a more kiddish kind of way. He was tan and had freckles, which accented his fiery hair. "Hey," he said. Marth gave him the worst glare he had ever given anyone. If looks could kill, Roy would have been over-killed. Roy was unfazed, "Did anyone tell you that you're really pretty?" Marth blushed lightly and nodded. Roy smirked at Marth's awkwardness. After a few more classes, it was lunch period. Because it was spring, lunch period was being held outside today. Marth sat on a bench, looking for Ike.

Marth sighed, "I wonder where Ike is today? Then again, this is a big courtyard. I can't blame him for not seeing me." During Ike's time at Smash Academy, he and Marth had become close friends, really close friends. ((A/N: I mean, come on people they slept in the same bed!))

Anyway, as Marth was about to bite into his sandwich he felt two hands close around his eyes. "Guess who—eh?"

"Bad touch!!" Marth yelled as he slammed his head into the person's nose. The person fell over as Marth yelled, "Back off pervert! I have mace! Oh…" Marth had accidentally hit Ike. "I-Ike I'm so sorry!" He ran over to Ike and pulled out a tissue to stop his bloody nose.

"Heh heh, hey Marth." Ike said in a nasally voice as Marth was holding the tissue to his nose.

"God, what were you doing? Stalking me?" Marth asked as he threw the bloddy tissue in the garbage.

Ike was taken aback, "How dare you accuse me of such a thing, my lady!" Ike smirked at the new name he made for Marth. He liked it, he thought it suited Marth's personality.

"Who are you calling Princess, Mercenary?" Marth retorted with his own nickname for Ike. The nickname came to him in a very weird dream and he thought it suited Ike's tough demeanor. The two stood up and Ike dusted himself off.

Marth sat back down and Ike sat next to him. "Watcha' eatin' Princess?"

Marth glared at him, "Well if you must know, I'm eating a chicken Cesar salad."

"Blah," Ike said, sticking his tongue out. "A salad? Where's the meat?"

"There's a piece of chicken right here dipshit," Marth said matter-of-factly, holding up his fork with a piece of chicken on it.

"Yeah, but that's chicken! It doesn't count as a meat," Ike stated.

Marth huffed, "Why do I even bother? It's not like a muscle-bound doofus like you would understand the finer things."

"Well, excu-u-u-se me, Princess," **((A/N: If you didn't get that joke you are in serious need of therapy!))** Ike said.

"Hey Ike," Marth said.

"Wha--!" As Ike started talking he got a forkful of salad in his mouth. He began to cough as if he had been poisoned.

"God, you drama-queen, a little lettuce isn't going to kill you," Marth stated taking a bite of his salad.

"You could've at least given me some chicken with it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought chicken wasn't even considered a meat," Marth said in an obviously fake innocent voice. Marth finished his lunch and threw away the box. "Hey," he started. "Meet me in the gym after school, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Uh," Ike quickly stood up. "Your wish is my command, Princess." Ike smirked and bowed and Marth just rolled his eyes.

**-Later that Day- **

Ike came to the gym as Marth had instructed. He walked through the doubled doors and a fencing uniform was thrown at him. "What the?!"

"Put it on," someone said. By the sound of the voice, Ike could tell it was Marth.

"What's this about, Princess," Ike asked slipping on the uniform.

"Well, Mercenary, I want a rematch. I've been working on my technique and I think I can take you now," Marth said.

Ike laughed, "We'll see about that, Princess." Ike put on his mask and picked up a saber with an arrogant smirk on his face. Marth followed suit, a small smile on his face.

"En Guard," said Marth. He waited a few moments and said, "Alle!" Ike lunged forward and slashed at Marth, but he blocked all of them. Marth retaliated with a slash that sent Ike back a few feet. Marth lunged forward and thrust at Ike. Ike tried to block it, but was surprised as it broke through his defense and hit his chest. He fell to the floor, surprised.

"What the hell was that, Princess?"

"That, my dear Mercenary was my new technique," he said. "I call it, the Shield Breaker."

Ike grunted, "Best two out of three!" He stood back and lunged at Marth again, but Marth used the same attack on him and he lost.

"It's called Shield Breaker for a reason, dip," Marth said. The two took off their masks. Ike looked disgruntled, while Marth looked rather pleased.

"Well you got your rematch in fencing, what about wrestling?"

"When did we wrestle," asked Marth.

"Last week, remember, PDA?"

"Oh come now, Ike, do you really expect me to---WAH!!!" Marth squealed as he was pushed to the gym mat floor by Ike. Ike had a mischievous smirk on his face and had pinned Marth. Marth furrowed his brow and he and Ike rolled around on the floor at first in competition, but the competition soon turned into laughter as the two rolled about, until Ike was on top again, straddling Marth. The two laughed again, but Ike stopped and looked at Marth. Marth, eyes shut from laughter soon slowed down to a giggle. He opened his eyes to see Ike staring at him. Ike was blushing as he played with Marth's bangs.

Marth's cheeks became pink at Ike's touch. "I-Ike…?"

Ike blinked and quickly got off Marth. "S-Sorry."

"Um, i-it's fine," said Marth. "Wow, would you look at the time! We should probably get going." Marth took off his fencing uniform and turned around to face Ike. He blushed as the top of Ike's fencing uniform caught his shirt and Marth could see Ike's godly body. He turned around, so Ike wouldn't see his tomato red face.

The two walked outside and Ike stopped Marth. "Hey, Marth," Ike said. Marth looked at him, "Can I ask you something?" Ike was blushing.

"What is it, Ike?" Marth's face was pink. _Is he going to ask me out?, _Marth thought.

"Will you," Ike started. "Tutor me in Algebra II?"

Marth sweat-dropped. Never the less, Marth answered, "Sure Mercenary, I'd be glad to."

Ike smiled, "Thanks I really need all the help I can get."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Well there you go! I decided to redo this chapter because I want this story to go a little slower. For those of you who like the original chapter, I'm sorry. I promise there will be a much more real and romantic moment for their first kiss, 'kay?**

**-Lella-Momo **


End file.
